Dragon, My love doesn't cost a thing
by Yume Ishimaru
Summary: -One Shot/Song Fic- Mokuba has been putting doubts in Seto's mind and soon the male has been trying to follow his puppy with little to no success. He's surprised when he finds a note from his lover, telling him to go to a night club if he wants answers


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of Jennifer Lopaz's song in any form or fashion.

* * *

><p>Seto growled in aggravation as he had been searching for his puppy for the last hour or so. Mokuba had been putting strange thoughts in his head that Jou was just in a relationship with him for his money, and due to the influence both brothers had over each other he had started to believe him. Seto had even gone as far as sending some bodyguards out to watch over and see what his puppy had been getting up to but the blonde had outsmarted them all.<p>

He blinked though as he eventually came to a karaoke club. He stared at the door before looking down at the address that had been messily written in one of his post it notes. Confused but curious, Seto pushed opened the door only to be blinded by some of the lights that were inside.

When Seto's eyes adjusted he looked around to see it was rather packed but without warning, someone small came up behind him and pushed him until he landed in a seat that was right up close to the stage though the person had ran off before Seto got to properly bite there head off, annoying the rich child prodigy.

Seto looked over and was startled when Malik and Jou walked onto the stage, an announcer commenting that this was the last performance of the singing Duo. This caused feelings of guilt to appear in Seto as he thought _'Was he just spending time with his friends?'_ but was distracted when the music started up and his puppy swayed his hips to the music.

"Think you gotta keep me iced, you don't  
>Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't<br>Even if you were broke  
>My love don't cost a thing<p>

Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't  
>If I wanna floss I got my own<br>Even if you were broke  
>My love don't cost a thing"<p>

Jou sang this as he stared at Seto. The guilt that had already been slowly filling Seto was starting to get worse as he watched his Puppy dance while Malik sang the next part of the song. Jou's started singing again as Malik started dancing once again, the tanned blonde seemingly preferring to dance then sing.

"All that matter's is  
>That you treat me right<br>Give me all the things I need  
>That money can't buy, yeah<p>

Think you gotta keep me iced, you don't  
>Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't<br>Even if you were broke  
>My love don't cost a thing<p>

Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't  
>If I wanna floss I got my own<br>Even if you were broke  
>My love don't cost a thing<p>

When I took a chance, thought you'd understand  
>Baby, credit cards aren't romance<br>So you're trying to buy what's already yours  
>What I need from you is not available in stores<p>

Seen a side of you that I really feel  
>Doing way too much, never keep it real<br>If it doesn't change, gotta hit the road  
>Now I'm leaving, where's my keys I've got to go<p>

All that matter's is  
>That you treat me right<br>Give me all the things I need  
>That money can't buy, yeah<p>

Think you gotta keep me iced, you don't  
>Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't<br>Even if you were broke  
>My love don't cost a thing<p>

Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't  
>If I wanna floss I got my own<br>Even if you were broke  
>My love don't cost a thing<br>A thing, a thing  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"<p>

Jou moved closer and closer to the table as he continued to keep eye contact with Seto. He started up again in his singing as his right hand moved and rummaged in his pocket.

"You think the money that you make  
>Can substitute the time you take<br>To get the keys into my heart  
>Then you can win my heart, and know what's in my heart"<p>

Seto blinked as Jou put down a key and jerked his blonde head a bit to indicate the menu on the table, which had been used to cover something. Seeing that Seto had gotten the hint, Jou moved back towards the stage, singing over his shoulder.

"I think you need to take some time  
>To show me that your love is true<br>There's more than dollar signs in you  
>Then you can win my heart, and get what's in my heart"<p>

Seto was listening as he moved the menu and held back a small gasp as he looked at what was hidden. It was a beautiful white gold box with blue eyes carved into the metal. Their eyes were very small sapphires and on the lid of the box was a Red Eyes made of satin with two rubies for eyes. The Red eyes looked like it was protecting the small keyhole where the key that was placed on the table could be used.

Seto could faintly hear his Puppy sing the course with Malik as he took the key and then used it in the keyhole. He gently turned the key and opened the box and was surprised to see a note. He picked it up and then noticed a crystal heart that had a puppy sticker stuck to it. Seto smiled a bit as he looked at the letter.

'Hey Dragon, Next time you want to know what I'm up to just ask. I just hope that for your next birthday it won't be so hard to keep your birthday present a secret'

Seto chuckled a bit at the note before he sighed _'I'm going to punish Mokuba when I get home'_ He thought as he jumped when the chair next time him moved and someone sat down. Seto looked to see his puppy, who was grinning very happily "So what do you thi-mpf!" Jou had started to ask but was interrupted by the passionate kiss that Jou gave him.

Back at the Bar the three lights were sitting with there darkness's. Marik was thoroughly making out with Malik as he had becoming extremely turned on by the performance and soon the two were off to have fun in the bathroom. Yuugi and Ryou shook their heads before Yuugi commented, "Well at least this night ended well" as Ryou nodded in agreement. The remaining four soon left, knowing that the ones they left behind would be able to find their way home.


End file.
